What's in a name?
by It's me get over it
Summary: Hayffie Week Day 7- Fluff. All the residents of District Twelve's Victor Village go on a picnic to the meadow and Haymitch and Effie have a discussion which could change everything.


Okay, I thought yesterday's was hard, OMG after being in an angst writing mode to then try and write fluff? I so should have tackled this earlier in the week. I don't quite know what this is. At this point it is fitting within my connecting stories universe, but there's a chance I'm going to change a part of 'Dance with Me' which may make this not fit in. I'm not sure atm. Its kinds fluffy by the end, I think…

* * *

#hayffieweek #haymitchabernathy #effietrinket #fluff

* * *

Haymitch fell back onto his elbows as he watched Katniss try and teach Dionysius how to sneak up on a creature, maybe squirrel. To kill it or catch it, he wasn't sure, but Dionysius looked like he was taking it _very_ serious. The sound of Peeta and Lysandra making daisy chains just out of sight echoed down behind the sound of Effie prattling next to him.

"Haymitch have you been listening to a word I've been say?" she asked, throwing the bottle of water at him.

Turning his head he confessed, "No. But you've been complaining about the way people act at the Market for days now."

"Well, since it's become so routine to listen to, have you given any thought about how to help?"

Haymitch gave a non-committable shrug. He had. He'd given this plenty of thought, but he didn't have any idea how to make the suggestion to Effie.

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "If it was just me I wouldn't care. Many of them were conditioned to hate me for being the face of the Capitol here, I understand that. I'm old enough to be able to take it too. But Dion and Lysa are too young." He saw her cheeks flush in anger. "If you heard some of the things they've said you'd probably break their noses."

"That's why it doesn't happen when I go with them," Haymitch muttered.

"Dion's getting too old to need constant supervision and I don't want him feel like I don't trust him enough to go out alone. I do trust him," Effie lamented. "If anyone in this District had grounds to hold their family against them it's you, Katniss and Peeta. Yet you are the only ones who seem to accept them."

"I know Sweetheart. Most people don't even know their real family ties; they just know that they're the Trinket kids."

Haymitch saw her jaw clench. He sat up and grabbed her hand.

"I _have_ been thinking…"

"Yes," she looked at him eagerly.

"They might be more accepted if they had a District surname."

"I can't just _give them_ a District name, Haymitch. Where would I get it?"

"From me," he muttered, slightly embarrassed looking down at their hands.

"What?"

"What if I were to formally adopt them as a co-parent?"

" _What?_ " Haymitch looked at her face. "Haymitch, that's… that's…" She looked shocked and concerned.

"If you don't want me to that's fine, Princess, I was just offering. I mean it's a simple solution, that's all."

"Haymitch," she interrupted him with a squeeze of his hand. "Do you want to adopt Dionysius and Lysandra?"

"I wouldn't mind it, if they took my name," he answered slowly and carefully.

"Are you sure? That's a big commitment Haymitch."

"We're already committed Sweetheart. You three have been living in my house for over six months now, and they had their own rooms already long before that. They've been calling me Uncle since I met them. This is just a piece of paper."

"If you are sure about this, then yes, I'd completely support that. But I don't want you doing this just for me," Effie explained.

"I'm not. It's for them." Haymitch could see Lysandra proudly showing Dionysius her daisy chain and he recognised the boy's smile as his humouring one, probably because his sister'd scared off the animal they'd been hunting. He added with a whisper, "And it's for me. You've been good for me; all of you. Let me do this."

He said it as both a statement and a question. Turning he saw Effie watching him closely. When their eyes met she smiled brightly and nodded. Haymitch let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Yes, as long as it's what you want."

"I do," he nodded laying down flat.

Haymitch propped one arm under his head and looked up to the sky. Effie soon joined him lying down, resting her head on his chest. He craned his neck up and with his other arm cupped her face bringing it to his own.

Their kiss was so warm and familiar. Haymitch couldn't stop the smile from covering his face when their lips parted. He could see what she was going to say in her eyes before it reached her lips.

"I love you."

Haymitch opened his mouth to respond, but like always the words caught in his throat. Why couldn't he just say it back?

Effie pecked him on the cheek before returning her head to his chest.

"I know. You don't have to say it, Haymitch."

Haymitch remained watching her for a moment. Returning his gaze to the sky he felt nerves shoot through him.

"You know Princess; I'm thinking it's gonna be a bit weird having three of us called Abernathy while you remain Trinket."

He felt her chin rest on his chest she was watching him now, and his heart started racing.

"And what's one more bit of paper? We could invite Katniss and Peeta over, and have a small Toasting."

Effie sat up studying his face more closely; he could feel her hand on his chest no doubt feeling how fast his heart was racing.

"Haymitch?"

"Unless of course you're wanting to make it a bigger thing. You know I don't like big dos, but I dunno you've probably been planning this sort of thing all your life. Isn't that what Capitol girls do?"

"Haymitch." She snaked her arm around his neck and made him meet her eye. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Haymitch shrugged. He didn't know why he was scared. She loves him. He knows that. He loves her, even if he can't say it. And she knows it too. This was just a piece of paper!

"You know, if you want. It would help get Peeta and Sae off my back. They're always going on about making things official and me making an honest woman of you. Sae's words not mine! She likes you." He broke eye contact and looked out to horizon as he softly added, "And that's as close to approval as I think I can ever get about you from someone like my Ma."

Haymitch met her eye again and saw her blue eyes swimming in unshed tears

"Yes. I mean that's probably the most gruff and presumptuous proposal I've ever had, but yes; whole heartedly."

Haymitch sat up, "Really?"

Effie laughed; her loud carefree laugh that he loved most. "Did you think I'd say no?"

He didn't answer, instead he launched himself at her and pinned her. She gave squeal of surprise and laughed again.

"Haymitch!"

"Say it," he demanded with a smile tugging at his lips.

"We are going to get married."

His lips covered hers the second the words left her mouth. He may not be able to say it; but he could show her with his kisses. And show her he would. They remained kissing until four united cries of disgust interrupted them.

"This is public place!" "That's where we're going to be eating!" "Gross!" "Save that for in private!"

"Remind me why we invited them?" Haymitch whispered to Effie.

She laughed, "Technically, Katniss and Peeta invited us to join them."

"Right," Haymitch conceded rolling off her. "Why do our kids have to be such pains?"

"Because," she said kissing him one last time before they arrived and their picnic started, "they're _our children_."

Neither Haymitch nor Effie could stop grinning for the rest of their day out. There was an extra glow in Effie's eye and Haymitch smiled more than he'd ever smiled on one of their family picnics. The children noticed, but none of them wanted to question it. It was a perfect day out.

* * *

 _And that's Hayffie Week over! I can't believe I've done something for everyday! It's been years since I've done this much regular writing, or been inspired enough to._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you._


End file.
